


Let's Talk About Slightly Insecure Derek

by LadyDrace



Series: Not!Fic [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Stiles, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Anon asked: Let's talk about a slightly insecure Derek. One who is happy with his pack, and is used to all their teasings, and calling him names (in fun, but still). Normally is good with it, but every so often someone will say something and it will get him doubting. And Stiles... he always seems to know when Derek has reached that point, and he makes it his mission to spend as much time as he can, praising Derek with words and touches until Derek believes he is good again.





	Let's Talk About Slightly Insecure Derek

**Author's Note:**

> This is Not!Fic, absolutely pulled right outta my ass and definitely not betaed. But I still wanna keep all my writing in one place, so here it is.
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/152026520606/lets-talk-about-a-slightly-insecure-derek-one)

Let's talk about a slightly insecure Derek. One who is happy with his pack, and is used to all their teasings, and calling him names (in fun, but still). Normally is good with it, but every so often someone will say something and it will get him doubting. And Stiles... he always seems to know when Derek has reached that point, and he makes it his mission to spend as much time as he can, praising Derek with words and touches until Derek believes he is good again.

Anonymous

 

 

Sure, let’s talk about that. Let’s talk about Stiles who’s already observant on his own, but has over time unconsciously directed much of his danger-awareness onto Derek. Because whatever else Derek is and has been to them all, he’s still a born wolf, the only decent werewolf any of them knew for a long time, and when those metaphorical ears perk up, Stiles has learned to already have a weapon in hand.

So even when it’s been years since anything evil came to town, he’s still tuned in to Derek. Aware of his every twitch, and while nine out of ten of them are false alarms, the inclination never really goes away. It becomes habit. And sometimes it helps with stuff. Sometimes it makes him aware that he’s forgotten his meds because Derek directs that tiny frown at him. Or maybe it makes him buy Derek an extra nice sweater for Christmas because he sees the tiny smile as he touches the fabric in the store. 

But yeah, even with time and healing, sometimes old wounds open up. Just a tiny bit. Tiny enough that Derek won’t say anything. He’ll just nod and smile as usual, but Stiles knows him now, knows the difference between a Derek who’s fond and exasperated and a Derek who’s hitched on a mask of “totally fine, everything is normal, nothing to see here”. Hell, Stiles has seen that one a thousand times in the _mirror_.

And no one else knows. Not because they don’t care. If they knew they would be extremely regretful of having hurt Derek and would do anything to make it better. But Derek doesn’t want their sympathy. Wants them all to let loose and be happy and not have to worry about hurting his goddamn feelings all the time. 

Stiles can’t help but know, thanks to his combination of general anxiety and overplanning for said anxieties, as well as his natural eye for detail. And since he already knows, Derek gives in. Lets Stiles care for him. Platonically at first, accepting the hot mug of tea he’s quietly handed at pack nights, warming his clammy hands. Not calling Stiles out on his bullshit when he claims he needs Derek to help him with something right now, only to pull him outside and stand in mostly silence in the clear night air. 

Later, when it’s not so platonic, he lets Stiles care for him, undress him, wash his hair and kiss his wet nape. Lets Stiles put him into bed and sometimes worship him in all his intimate places, sometimes just cuddling him until he sleeps. But always with praises on his lips. Telling Derek how he’s good and precious and adored. How he’s worthy of love, how he’s strong and fierce and loyal. How goddamn loved he is, by all of them.

Sure, lets talk about that. <3


End file.
